patriumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyka (PC)
"Stabbing the living head of the man who killed my Father was not how I thought I'd end this day." – Lyka Bio Hailing from the Danalith, a clan of Ancient Wood Elves, Lyka and her people have been on living in Patrium long before written records could state, Lyka was raised to live simply and happily in the wilderness and survive off the land. Lyka's mother is the Elder of the Danalith clan and her father it's most adept warrior. Through hard work and the fulfillment of responsibiltiies to her community, Lyka has become a well respected member of the Danalith. Appearance Lyka is a tall, solidly built and dexterous Elven woman, her hair flows in shocking locks of silver and her eyes carve daggers into those who demand it's stare - qualities all considered common within the Danalith. She has a serious face that belies a much kinder inner life than one would expect. Personality Lyka comes across as stern and somber, but upon further acquaintance is not as harsh as she seems. Similarly, her animal companion, a great horned owl named Miri, appears ferocious but can be protective and affectionate towards those she knows. Lyka is deeply devoted to her clan but is curious and open-minded about the world beyond her beloved forest, willing to accept help from any, however unexpected, place. Once earned, Lyka's trust and respect are absolute. Coming from an honest and community-minded people, deceit and betrayal would be unthinkable to her. Though not necessarily altruistic, Lyka is always willing to help a suffering creature, especially if they can prove of further use to her and her goal. Background Before Adventures Lyka has spent the majority of her life with the Danalith, though she is still young in Elven terms this has led to her being curious about the outside world and deeply attached to her home in the Great Forest. Her mother, Gailea - the Clan Elder has been near constantly busy throughout Lyka's life which has led to a cold and distant relationship, though this does not speak to a lack of love - simply an inability to show it. This gap in familial care was taken up by Lyka's father, Hathain - who taught her everything she knows. In some ways this has led to Lyka taking after her father more than her mother. In past generations, the forest had always been bountiful and sustaining, but in recent years the clan has been forced to become fragmented and dispersed due to waning game. The source of the shift was found to be a disease that was killing the trees and thus affecting the entire ecosystem. Lyka was commissioned by her mother to venture outside her familial territory and seek someone, or something, that could help her identify the arboreal illness and oust it so that her people can return to their rightful home. During Adventures When Lyka began travelling with Adrian and Sayj, it was initiailly to find a cure for the terrible Ink Blight which afflicted her ancestral home. However, after finding it's source in one Faust Myrddin, Lyka found a new quest. Faust murdered her father and in so doing lit a fire in Lyka which has carried her across Patrium in a quest for revenge that has left no enemies of the Danalith and of Lyka unharmed. Trivia * Her familiar is a Great Horned Owl named MIri, the same kind of Owl as her mother has.